PES
PES (Protection and Escort Services) is a non-corporate security service spread in most systems. The service was found back in 1987 on Earth. History : The PES was found in London, England (Earth) in 1987 by a former Admiral of the Royal Navy who was forced to retire after having been injured during the war. Unable to pursue his career in the Navy, he found the private security service that quickly became a renown and popular occupation for either former soldiers who were forced to retire, for former agents and most men and women with experiences in combat and strategy. Many senators and other important or known people have relied on the skills inhabited by the special agents of this service ever since. : Since 2176 they have gained the permission to work off world (which means not only on Earth). Some PES agents are hired on Omega , on Noveria and many ships such as scientific ships (the current leader of the PES admitted that a few of his agents also worked for Cerberus ). Political views : The service and its leader insist that they are objective and do not lean toward an either anti-human or pro-human side, ever since they also have non-human beings in their lines. Often however this service was notorious for being extremely pro-human. The chairman of the PES has dismissed this claim. : The PES is mostly hired by senators to protect them; on Omega they are working for private customers who are afraid of mercenaries or other kind threatening them. Training : Not having been in the army or not having undergone another deep combat/military training, the future agents have to participate in a basic training of one year before entering the following course in which also ex-soldiers and ex-police officers take part. In total their training is three years and consists of man-to-man combat, shooting, basic engineering and strategy. : Demanded mental traits are discipline, discretion, strength, logic, foresight and attentiveness. : Should the subjects fail in the first year, they will not be accepted. Also if their behviour is not fitting. : Often, so is the rumour, are the men of the PES treated with medicaments to keep natural needs, which is the want to perform sexual intercourse, low. (The treatment for biologically male agents is called FERT) All agents are treated with hormones and vitamins to stay focused, to feel less pain, and to become callous (which at some point is required, many agents develop a relationship to their clients and it is important to them to not become both too attached or too affected by a casualty). Part of this treatment is thus also a medication which lowers the natural sex drive. This however is controversial and not all trainers accept this treatment. (For example: On Earth it is rather common, on Noveria it is forbidden.) trivia *Sergeant Jimmy Doyle is a former agent who had undergone the medical treatment FERT *many men who left the PES don't suffer any more of the medications; however there are cases when men have become impotent or suffering from an erectile dysfunction *the PES in fact is a non-corporate organisation, however they are very popular *the agents' uniforms are black with dark blue vests and white gloves, refering out to their origin ( Royal Navy and Earth) *they are sometimes called Chaps Category:Characters Category:Plot Category:Organization Category:Lexikon